


Ветви оливы

by Aldariel



Series: Золото и лазурь [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, First Love, Found Family, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Slice of Life, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel
Summary: Истории о Морровинде и данмерах глазами девушки-орчанки — сборник зарисовок.
Series: Золото и лазурь [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659082
Kudos: 1





	1. Шрамы истории

Серджо — даже в уме звать его по имени было немного стыдно... — говорит с ней на данмерском медленней, чем со своими сородичами, но в остальном не делает Ишрун поблажек. И такие беседы помогают ей овладевать языком куда лучше, чем любые уроки: Ишрун уже переросла учебники, но её знаниям порой отчаянно не хватает проверки боем.

Серджо не делает ей поблажек ни здесь, ни на тренировочных поединках, и за это Ишрун по-настоящему благодарна. Ей — чужеземке, орчанке, бывшей рабыне — уважение данмеров приходится вырывать силой, и оттого от щедрости серджо порой перехватывает дыхание. Хотя в его присутствии это у Ишрун – самое что ни на есть обычное состояние. Как же иначе, когда...

Ишрун гра-Шалиб отчаянно отгоняет все неуместные порывы и пытается слушать — просто слушать, не обращая внимания на...

Но одного только голоса более чем достаточно, чтобы смешать её мысли в горячую комковатую кашу.

– Меры гордятся тем, что их память крепче людской, – говорит, отложив бокал в сторону, серджо. – Мы кичимся тем, что чтим традиции, забытые более краткоживущими расами, что храним историю своего народа бережно и с почтением. Но иногда это значит лишь то, что мы дольше упорствуем в заблуждениях. И даже крепкая память моего народа не уберегает нашу историю от идиотов... – Ишрун кивает, привычно ожидая скорого продолжения, и он усмехается, рассеянно проводит пальцами по резному подлокотнику кресла. – Мои предки явились на эту землю изгнанниками и объявили её своей по праву завоевания, – рассказывает серджо, окутывая Ишрун своим переливчатым бархатным голосом. – Не они первые, не они последние. Неды, двемеры, акавирцы… Кто только не удобрял эту землю кровью! Мы привыкли к войне, и в народной памяти разные войны невольно слились друг с другом. От ошибок не избавлены даже меры, казалось бы, _образованные и высококультурные_... Помнится, когда мне было лет восемь, я заслужил хорошую порку, самоотверженно бросившись на защиту истины: ныне покойный серджо советник Релви, мой любезный дед, осмелился в моём присутствии допустить грубую ошибку, когда речь зашла о Братьях раздора, а я не мог его не поправить... Ты слышала о них, Иши?

– Кажется, нет.

– Братья Балрет и Садал были кимерскими военачальниками, сражавшимися против недов в Меретическую эру. Когда их война стала выглядеть безнадёжной, они принесли себя в жертву и в посмертии привязали души свои к двум костяным колоссам. В итоге эти создания вышли из-под контроля и причинили Стоунфоллзу чуть ли не больше вреда, чем пользы. Демонов запечатали и позабыли на долгие годы — до той поры, когда перед Битвой у Красной горы Нам Индорил, усомнившись в грядущей победе Хортатора, решил было выпустить Балрета и Садала на волю. К счастью, Нам быстро понял, какую опасность они представляют… И знаешь, что было дальше? – интересуется серджо, насмешливо изогнув левую бровь — и сам же отвечает: – Один неаккуратный, но убедительный историк-Телванни, три широко растиражированные книги, бессчётное множество затуманенных голов — и вот уже Балрет и Садал сделались героями Войны Первого совета, ни много ни мало спасителями Ресдайна! Куда там до них АльмСиВи и Неревару!

Ишрун бы многое отдала, чтоб и о ней серджо говорил с такой страстью...


	2. Утренняя звезда

Если бы седура Лларен Тирано засел за мемуары, то каждая вторая глава начиналась бы с очень заезженного, но оттого не менее подходящего «всё вышло совершенно случайно». Несмотря на свою любовь к планированию, он с редкостным постоянством влипал в истории — неожиданные, пусть и не всегда неприятные.

Так вышло и в этот раз. Лларен настолько увлёкся бухгалтерией, что остановился только тогда, когда настойчиво-громкое урчание в животе стало заглушать его мысли. До ужина оставалось ещё где-то два с четвертью часа, и Лларен, не в силах ждать, отправился клянчить еду у кухарки.

Однако до кухни дойти ему было не суждено: плач, доносившийся из-за дверей кладовки, прервал его путешествие на полдороге.

У седуры Тирано было немало достоинств, но сдержанность или чувство такта среди них не числились. Если подумать, то это, пожалуй, было одной из главных причин, по которым он постоянно влипал в истории... но Лларен не думал — он просто открыл незапертую дверь и оказался один на один с заплаканной Ишрун гра-Шалиб. А дальше всё обернулось ещё страннее.

Они с Ишрун были не очень близки, пусть даже общий патрон принуждал их немало времени проводить под одной крышей. Больше того, орчанка его в открытую недолюбливала, особенно после того случая, когда он в её присутствии очень красочно охарактеризовал физические данные, сексуальные пристрастия и родословную одного из своих клерков. Но оставить Ишрун в таком состоянии Лларен не мог: как-то неправильно это было, да и серджо подобного точно бы не одобрил. Поэтому сэра Тирано решил попытаться как-то её успокоить и, мысленно испросив у Капитана силы и стойкости, переступил порог и аккуратно запер за собой дверь.

План, что и говорить, был превосходный — простой и ясный, лучше не придумать. Недостаток у него находился только один: было совершенно неизвестно, как привести его в исполнение...

– Что ты тут делаешь, Тирано?

– А _ты_ что тут делаешь?

– Избегаю компании, в том числе и твоей. Так что уйди и верни всё как было, пожалуйста.

И дальше всё пошло только хуже: какое-то время они ещё вяло попереругивались, но в итоге Ишрун, махнув рукой на навязанную компанию, молча уставилась на стойку с мётлами. Видеть орчанку настолько подавленной было как-то неправильно: она нередко бывала упрямой, и несговорчивой, и сердитой, но вот подавленной — никогда. Окажись на месте Ишрун какая другая женщина, Лларен бы попытался её приобнять. Но эта девица была сильна, как гуар, и дружелюбна, как сборщик податей, и за подобное запросто могла бы сломать ему руку... а целые руки седуре Тирано ещё пригодятся.

Поэтому Лларен, устроившись на перевёрнутом ведре, решился испробовать новую тактику.

– Ну, если ты хочешь сидеть тут и дуться, как пятилетний ребёнок, то препятствовать я не вправе. Может, мне тебе и сказочку рассказать? Для полноты, так сказать, картины?

– Хочешь — рассказывай, – безучастно отозвалась Ишрун, и Лларен ничего не оставалось делать, как продолжать игру.

Если подумать, то эта сказка, которую он узнал в путешествиях по Тамриэлю, была не слишком уместна в их ситуации... но Лларен не думал — он просто рассказывал первое, что пришло ему в голову:

Давно это было: горы в то время пускали корни, рыбы ходили по суше, а драконов в Скайриме водилось не меньше, чем комаров на болоте. В те дни родилась в одной захолустной деревне на редкость уродливая девчонка — такая, что от одного её вида даже молоко скисало. «Лицо Наизнанку», называли её односельчане. С каждым годом она становилась всё безобразнее и безобразнее. Неудивительно, что и родители выставили из дому свою злополучную дочь, и из родной деревни ей тоже пришлось уйти. Она поселилась в горах, где на свою удачу повстречала слепую старуху-травницу. Девушка помогала ей по хозяйству, училась лечебным премудростям, а когда наставница умерла — заняла её хижину.

Днём девушка с лицом наизнанку никогда не выходила за порог, стыдясь показаться на глаза солнцу. Но каждую ночь она покидала пахнущую травами хижину и жаловалась звёздам на свою горькую судьбу. А когда на небе появлялась Утренняя звезда, девушка спешила вернуться домой. И так повторялось изо дня в день и из года в год — пока однажды она не встретила раненого юношу.

В те времена драконов в Скайриме водилось не меньше, чем снега в горах, и воины, желая доказать себе и другим свою доблесть, грезили лишь об одном трофее. Сын ярла убил своего дракона, но и ему самому изрядно досталось. Девушка с лицом наизнанку долго его выхаживала, и, как это часто бывает, молодые люди полюбили друг друга, пусть даже она ни разу не показала ему своего лица.

Когда сын ярла был совершенно здоров, девушка открыла ему свою тайну и взмолилась, чтобы он поскорее оставил её. Наутро юноша отправился в родное владение. Но, пройдя половину пути, он понял, что жизнь не будет мила ему без возлюбленной, — и повернул назад. И когда на небе появилась Утренняя звезда, с отчаянной просьбой о помощи он обратился к Маре, богине любви. Оказавшись у порога любимой девушки, сын ярла, не слушая никаких возражений, ворвался в дом и выволок возлюбленную на улицу. И когда первые солнечные лучи осветили её лицо, сын ярла воскликнул с радостным удивлением, что его невеста прекрасней всех звезд на ночном небосклоне…

– Хорошая сказка, – отозвалась Ишрун, – и как раз для пятилетних детей. Таких чудес не бывает: боги не дарят нам новые лица и новые судьбы в обмен на простые молитвы.

– Ну, может, тут и не в этом дело? Может, чудесное нужно искать не в богах, а внутри нас самих? – и Лларен почувствовал, как его охватывает вдохновение. – Вот, серджо бы на моём месте, небось, сказал, что именно чудо любви раскрыло для сына ярла прелесть его возлюбленной. В конце концов, красота принимает разные формы...

Если бы седура Тирано засел за мемуары, то каждая вторая глава заканчивалась бы заезженным, но оттого не менее подходящим «а между тем, по большому счёту сложилось всё очень даже неплохо».

Однако о том, какой милой Лларену показалась тогда улыбка Ишрун гра-Шалиб — даже несмотря на клыки! — он бы, пожалуй, всё-таки умолчал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сюжет сказки вдохновлён песней "Morgenstern" от Rammstein.


	3. Клинки и доспехи

За долгие годы знакомства их ритуал отточен до мелочей.

– Тройное благословение, сэра, – учтиво приветствует мастера-кузнеца Ишрун, переступая порог его лавки.

– Да хранит тебя Малакат, дитя, – в тон отвечает ей Гаротмук гро-Музгоб.

И, обменявшись дежурными выпадами, замаскированными под вежливые приветствия, орки переходят к делу.

– С чем ты сегодня? – спрашивает Гарот, и голос его наполняется деловитостью.

Ишрун невольно хмурится, вновь вспоминая тот злополучный удар, но по-военному чётко перечисляет:

– Небольшая вмятина на нагруднике. Кость не треснула, но потеряла форму. Эмаль – повреждена.

– Показывай.

И Ишрун, не требуя дополнительных приглашений, кладёт на прилавок свой свёрток и разворачивает холстину. Начинается долгий, придирчивый осмотр: несчастный индорильский нагрудник кузнец чуть ли не пробует на зуб, оценивая его состояние...

– Приходи завтра, после полудня, – наконец заявляет Гарот, как только они сговариваются о цене. – Всё будет готово.

– Слава АльмСиВи! – облегчённо выдыхает Ишрун. Она уважает труд индорильских кузнецов, но Гарот – это, пожалуй, лучший из мастеров Морровинда, и при любой возможности Ишрун идёт к нему.

В Морнхолд возвращаться ей нужно только через четыре дня, однако задерживаться в Суране — городе, облюбованном не только лучшим орочьим кузнецом Вварденфелла, но также хлаальскими проститутками и женщинами (да и не только женщинами) древнейшей профессии, — Ишрун бы не хотела.

– Слава АльмСиВи! – выдыхает она. – Благодарю, Гарот.

Как и всегда, когда Ишрун гра-Шалиб поминает при нём тёмноэльфийских божеств и святых, Гарот невольно морщится. Когда-то они чуть не рассорились из-за этого — давным-давно, не успев ещё толком познакомиться.

– Ты похожа на даэдрический меч, – заявил ей тогда Гарот, – но не из тех, что колдуны зовут из Забвения. Скорее на тот, что могут сковать смертные кузнецы.

– Почему-то мне не кажется, что это комплимент, мутсэра, – откликнулась Ишрун. – Видит святой Делин, вы поставили меня в тупик.

– Лучшее даэдрическое оружие получается из эбонита-сырца, закалённого в муках даэдра. Ты знаешь, как это происходит? Нужно, к примеру, освежевать какого-нибудь скампа, обагрив его кровью свежую заготовку — или вырезать у живого дреморы сердце, чтобы спалить потом в горне… Некоторые кузнецы работают с мертвечиной, но от остывшего сердца немного проку. Лучшее даэдрическое оружие куётся и из металла, и из чужого страдания.

Ишрун озлилась тогда, забыла про добродетельное смирение.

– Кто же тогда страдал, чтобы сковать меня? – спросила она, и древесина прилавка крошилась под сильными смуглыми пальцами.

– Девочка-сирота, что попала сюда в цепях. Её родители, что не дожили до этого дня. Лорд Малакат, чья заблудшая дочь предаёт своё естество… И ради чего? Угодить тёмным эльфам? Они могут рассказывать тебе какие угодно сказки, но ты никогда не станешь им равной — не станешь данмером.

– Я помню, что орчанка. И мои близкие никогда не убеждают меня в обратном. Но знаете что, господин гро-Музгоб? Семьи, в основе которых лежит родство духа, много крепче тех, что связаны только общей кровью. Я помню о своей крови, мутсэра. Но выбор я сделала.

А Гарот? Гарот тогда извинился и пообещал не взять за заказ платы.

– Приходи завтра, – говорит он теперь. – И да хранит тебя Малакат, дитя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Daedric weapons are made from raw ebony which has been refined using the craft and magical substances of the lesser minions of Oblivion. The process is not a pleasant one for the Daedra involved, and the weapons retain echoes of preternaturally prolonged suffering endured during manufacture. Daedric weapons are the most rare and expensive weapons known in Tamriel" [(c)](http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Morrowind:Garothmuk_gro-Muzgub).
> 
> На красотку Ишрун можно полюбоваться ещё и [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5323268).


	4. Друзья и враги

Ишрун гра-Шалиб, неожиданно для самой себя получившая ранг Присягнувшего дома Индорил, смотрит на своего патрона со смесью надежды и недоверчивости — и осторожно, словно боясь заставить его передумать, интересуется:

– И вас... не беспокоят последствия моего назначения, серджо?

– Я буду честен с тобой, Индорил Ишрун, – произносит он мягко, – меня беспокоит лишь то, что моим решением я подвергаю тебя несправедливо суровому испытанию. Да, с тебя будут спрашивать много строже уже за одно только то, что ты – чужеземка, орчанка, женщина... Но если бы я не верил в твои способности, то никогда не стал бы тебя продвигать из одной приязни. Меня не особо волнует то, как это решение отразится на моей репутации: я, как мне кажется, неплохо просчитал возможные риски. Куда больше меня огорчает то, что многие наши… “товарищи по Дому” увидят в тебе не личность, но политическое высказывание, свидетельство нашей с серджо советником либеральности. И за это я искренне прошу у тебя прощения.

– Мне бы вашу уверенность, серджо! По правде сказать, я сомневаюсь, что достойна подобной милости. Я не хочу обмануть ваше доверие... и всё же боюсь, что вы слишком добры ко мне. Слишком снисходительны.

Серджо не спорит: он прекрасно знает Ишрун и действует намного хитрее.

– Гарин однажды поделился со мной отличным советом: попробовать относиться к себе как к своему хорошему другу. Мы все неидеальны, мы все допускаем ошибки… Но, коря себя за какое-нибудь прегрешение, попытайся представить вот что: не изменилось бы твоё отношение к этому поступку, если бы его совершила не ты, а твой хороший друг? Не будь слишком строга к себе — не строже, чем ко всякому меру, которым ты дорожишь. Излишнее самобичевание никому не идёт на пользу… Хотя из моих уст этот мудрый совет звучит почти лицемерно, – признаётся он, невесело усмехнувшись. – Мне с трудом удаётся ему следовать. Порою мне кажется, что я сам – свой злейший враг.

И Ишрун, с трудом борясь с подступающим к горлу смешком, пытается это представить: как бы она отреагировала, если бы её хороший друг поделился с нею подобной тайной — единственной тайной, что не даёт Ишрун гра-Шалиб покоя? Если бы рассказал, что ещё с отрочества отчаянно влюблён в мера, который сих нежных чувств, кажется, даже не замечает?

И что толку от честолюбивых помыслов и карьерного роста, если она всё равно никогда не будет достаточно для него хороша?..

В чём-то они с серджо всё же до боли похожи: её самый злейший враг – это тоже она сама.


	5. Истории шрамов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung Bitte: обсценная лексика

С дюжину лет спустя, когда страшный секрет Индорил Ишрун не только перестанет быть секретом, но и утратит свою актуальность, её жизнь примет совершенно удивительный оборот.

Могла ли она поверить, что будет служить грандмастеру Дома? Могла ли мечтать, что станет звать его по имени — а каждое “серджо”, мысленное или произнесённое вслух, будет окрашиваться дружеской иронией?

Пожалуй что нет — и уж точно Ишрун не могла представить, что будет с грандмастером Дома сплетничать за бутылкой вина и обмениваться историями о любовных неудачах.

– Эн лет назад, когда я был немного моложе и намного импульсивнее, я питал нежные чувства к одной особе… – начнёт рассказывать _серджо_ ; не успев оправиться от ранения, он быстро хмелеет и оттого пьёт исключительно в компании близких друзей. – И я, только почувствовав между нами взаимную симпатию, рухнул с разбегу в прорубь и утонул — очарованный, зачарованный. Это было глупое, _бесперспективное_ увлечение, но моё сердце редко слушает доводы рассудка. Я знал, что слишком многое нас разделяет, и всё равно мечтал увидеть в её глазах отражение своих чувств… Но видел только сдержанную приязнь, уважение и иногда — благодарность. Это сводило с ума: моё жадное сердце не умело довольствоваться малым, тем более когда на других — не на всех, конечно, и всё же… — леди смотрела совсем иначе. Долгое время я давился завистью и злобой, пока однажды не высказал всё почти напрямую — об иссушающей жажде, о гнилостной ревности к тем, кого она одаряла живительной влагой… Леди хватило такта закрыть глаза на часть моих признаний — и хватило великодушия перешагнуть через другую их часть и предложить мне дружбу.

– И что было дальше? – спросит Ишрун, разрывая подзатянувшуюся, помрачнелую тишину.

– Дальше? А дальше я всё проебал! – разведёт руками серджо — _Кериан_ — и пояснит, дёрнув уголком рта: — Вернее, “проёбывал” — долго и обстоятельно.

Слышать, как Кериан ругается, будет по-прежнему непривычно и даже, пожалуй, дико — но Ишрун научится видеть в каждом таком резком слове знак особого доверия.

– Всё было настолько плохо?

Кериан хмыкает. Повязки к тому времени уже успеют снять, но правая половина его лица пока не вернёт всей подвижности… Поэтому левая бровь, выгнутая дугой, будет смотреться ещё эффектнее, когда он спросит:

– А ты во мне сомневаешься? О, я по своему обыкновению был совершенно фееричен: то волочился за ней, то брызгал ядом, то окружал себя ледяной стеной, то умудрялся делать всё это одновременно. Конечно, бывали периоды просветления, когда мне почти удавалось быть для леди хорошим другом и не изводить ни себя, ни её по надуманным пустякам… Но в остальное время наша с ней асимметрия чувств лишала меня покоя. Леди старалась быть вежливой, деликатной, щедрой на добрые слова — но я-то прекрасно знал, что точно так же она вела себя и с теми, о ком была довольно-таки невысокого мнения, и знание это медленно протравляло вырытый мной колодец… В конце концов, с чего мне было считать, что чем-то от этих несчастных я отличаюсь? Я не был настолько тщеславен... Конечно, вечно так продолжаться не могло. Я оказался слишком сложен и неудобен в обращении — и сам создавал всё новые и новые сложности. В итоге мы молчаливо сошлись на том, что никто никому ничего не должен, и так же молчаливо отдрейфовали… Я всё проебал и наблюдал за нашими расходящимися маршрутами со странной смесью облегчения и тоски. Наверное, отступись я раньше, нам обоим было бы легче, но я себя переоценил — в очередной раз… И знаешь, я восхищаюсь тобой, Иши! – заявит вдруг Кериан, и в его голосе больше не будет слышаться перезвон битого стекла. – Твоё сердце оказалось куда сильнее и щедрее моего: я бы на твоём месте давным-давно сбежал от меня куда-нибудь в Кватч да на всякий случай отгородился бы кругом из зачарованной соли.

– Наверное, мне повезло, что я отлично умею делиться, – усмехнётся Ишрун, салютуя бокалом. – А ты всегда был мне прекрасным другом, Индорил Кериан. Я тебя просто так не оставлю — даже если по дурости ты вдруг вздумаешь... лечь в дрейф?.. Ладно, морские метафоры – явно не мой конёк. Но, думаю, вы меня поняли, серджо.

Он улыбнётся в ответ — мягко, радостно, — и в этой улыбке, от которой не ёкнет сердце, Ишрун прочтёт ответ на незаданный, но не забытый вопрос.

Некоторые раны всё-таки зарастают со временем.

Некоторые шрамы — не кара, но украшение.


End file.
